Methods and systems for acquiring and presenting two-dimensional and three-dimensional images are known in an art. Three-dimensional imaging enhances modern diagnostics, therapy and surgery procedures.
A two-dimensional imaging system processes and represents two-dimensional internal body slices in static or in dynamic form on a display. A conventional two-dimensional ultrasound imaging system includes an ultrasound transducer, an image capturing module and an image-processing unit.
The ultrasound transducer is placed in close proximity to the tissue to be examined. The ultrasound transducer converts an electrical signal to ultrasonic waves and directs the waves toward the examined tissue. The ultrasonic waves are in part absorbed, dispersed, refracted and reflected. The ultrasound transducer detects the ultrasonic reflections. The ultrasound transducer converts the reflected ultrasonic waves to an electrical signal and provides it to the image-processing unit.
The image-processing unit processes the received electrical signal, thereby producing a plurality of two-dimensional images of slices of the inspected tissue. The image-capturing module captures each two-dimensional image and can provide each of them to a display or a printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,290 to Freeland, entitled “Method for recording ultrasound images to diagnose heart and coronary artery disease” is directed to a method for capturing and displaying two-dimensional ultrasound images of the heart for diagnosing heart disease, such as coronary artery disease. The method disclosed by Freeland includes the steps of detecting an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal after peak exercise, detecting the two-dimensional images of the heart, storing selected images, each with the ECG reading at the time that the image was taken and displaying a quad-image group. The system detects and records a two-dimensional image sequence continuously at a rate of at least eight images per heartbeat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,113, issued to Sliwa, Jr. et al., entitled “Method and apparatus for two-dimensional ultrasonic imaging” is directed to a method and apparatus for generating a two-dimensional ultrasonic image using a hand-held single element transducer probe, having a fixed scan-line. The system provides displaying two-dimensional ultrasonic images of the body of a patient. This system detects two-dimensional ultrasonic images, and determines the spatial location and orientation of the ultrasound transducer, at the same time. The system includes a probe with an ultrasound transducer, capable of imaging a single scan-line and a means for tracking the spatial location and orientation of the ultrasound transducer. The scan-line is fixed in an orientation and spatial position relative to the movable transducer. The system further includes a computing means, which computes the spatial location and the orientation of each scan-line as the transducer is moved. Thereby, the scan-lines are presented as a complete image. Alternatively, an electromagnetic transmitter and receiving sensor determine the spatial orientation and position of each scan-line in free space.
A typical three-dimensional ultrasound imaging system includes a conventional two-dimensional ultrasound imaging system, a location and orientation detection system, an image processing system and a displaying system. Such systems provide three-dimensional imaging of internal organs such as the liver, kidneys, gallbladder, breast, eyes, brain, and the like.
The location and orientation detection system provides the location and orientation of ultrasound transducer. The location and orientation of each of the captured two-dimensional images are determined from the location and orientation of the transducer.
The image processing system reconstructs a three-dimensional image of the inspected organ, by processing the captured two-dimensional images, each according to the location and orientation thereof. Finally, the displaying system displays the received three-dimensional image of the inspected organ.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,889 issued to Edwards et al., and entitled “Ultrasound imaging with real time 3D image reconstruction and visualization” is directed to generation and visualization of three-dimensional ultrasound images. The method disclosed by Edwards includes the following steps: acquiring data, reconstructing a volume, and visualizing an image. The system provides for achieving and visualizing three-dimensional ultrasound images with a two-dimensional ultrasound medical imaging system included therein. An operator can perform various visualization tasks on the reconstructed three-dimensional image, such as rotating the image in different viewing angles and plans.
Another type of three-dimensional imaging system, which is known in the art, is operative to produce a motion picture of the heart or the lungs. This system includes a conventional two-dimensional ultrasound imaging system, an ECG monitor, a location and orientation detection system, an image processor and a display system. The ECG monitor detects the timing signal of the heart. The ECG timing signal is used to synchronize or trigger the recording of the two-dimensional images representative of selected points in the ECG timing signal. The ultrasound transducer detects two-dimensional ultrasound images of the heart at any given moment (e.g., at a selected point of time on ECG timing signal). Each two-dimensional image represents a specific slice of the heart according to the specific activity-state thereof. The location and orientation of each of the two-dimensional images are directly determined from the location and orientation of the transducer.
The image processor reconstructs a three-dimensional image of the heart from captured two-dimensional images having the same activity-state. Finally, the display system displays a sequence of the reconstructed images, thereby presenting a three-dimensional motion picture of the heart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,989 issued to Polz, and entitled “Method and device for capturing diagnostically acceptable three-dimensional ultrasound image data records”, is directed to a method and a system for generating a three-dimensional image sequence of the heart. This system includes a three-dimensional ultrasound imaging system, combined with an echocardiograph. The system detects two-dimensional ultrasound images and stores each of them together with the location and orientation thereof and with the organ cycle location as provided by the echocardiogram, at the time that the image was acquired.
Utilizing a special algorithm, the system reconstructs a three-dimensional image from all of the two-dimensional images having the same organ cycle location, and displays a sequence of the reconstructed three-dimensional images.